Vampire Kisses Chapter 1
by Nicole Serenity
Summary: About a stalker boyfriend who goes missing then stalks his Girlfriend Emily to get her back with him but he holds a secret that he wants to share with Emily


Rain dribbled down my face concealing my tears

Rain dribbled down my face concealing my tears. The thoughts of what may happen next danced around my head cruelly. The heinous thoughts picked at my skull. My heart pounded in my ears as the footsteps I have dreaded for years approached.  
"I have you know, Emily" his low raspy voice whispered, "Where are you munchkin?" voice almost a growl now. That word sent a jolt of hate through my body I could feel my blood pulsating as it ripped through my body. I could not take it anymore I had to run I couldn't stand his orange scented breath pushing up against my face and flowing into my nose.  
"Munchkin?" his words pressed on, "please come out" his words were tortured with sickness. His breath crawled up my nose triggering memory of dread. I pressed my body closer to the tree that supported me like a doll on her stand. The bark beneath my back was rough I squirmed and the bark scratched my back. The bush hid me and made me blend into the scenery. I shot him a glance and the moonlight outlined his broad shoulders that connected to his arms that once held me tight, protecting me from dangers, and now this? How did this happen? I should have listened when everyone said he was bad news but I had to have him, I needed him.  
"Munchkin, where are you hiding?" his words jabbed at me, punched me in the stomach. I saw him turn around revealing his back to me. I stood up slowly and uncurled my legs, His back still taunting me. My heart raced and crawled up to my throat. I took my first step, my legs sinking into the soft ground. I extended my leg and took another step and another fallowed by another. I turned my head and saw a little cottage, the sight almost sickened me for I had no clue I was this close to the cottage, the family cottage was where this whole charade started. My legs ran instinctively and my heart lurched forward and deflated multiple times. I reached the wooden structure and ran my fingertips over the rough surface. I inhaled a long cold breath, I could hear faint sounds of branches breaking coming from the mysterious forest. I circled the small house like a parched vulture circling its prey. I saw a window and chucked a rock at the bare window.  
The window shattered like glass hitting a marble floor. I crawled through and a stray shard of glass dug into my hip I decided I should continue crawling through the window. I could feel the glass cutting into my hip and drawing a long line down the right side. I heard a snicker coming from behind me. I tried to haul my way through the window. Huge hands wrapped around my legs and pulled me through a new line engraved itself into my hip in the other direction I kicked my legs at the beautiful human who wanted to kill me. OH a strong gust of air blew out of his pointed teeth. He fell back as I hauled myself through the window ignoring the excruciating pain. I feel on the cool tile as it embraced me. I got up and my belly almost stuck to the floor my blood acting as glue. I pulled myself up onto my feet and sprinted to the kitchen. I looked around the room looking for a weapon. I reached for the knife drawer and pulled out a sharp steak knife. The cool silver fit all to perfectly in my hands. I slid it in my back pocket and flicked the light switch down so it wrapped me in its darkness making me invisible. I peeked out the peephole hoping he wouldn't see my crystal blue eyes. I searched the darkness for any hunting person or thing. Nothing. I unlatched the golden lock and turned the doorknob slowly. I creaked the door open and a jolt of energy surged through my body propelling me forward in a fast sprint. A couple miles through the forest I stopped when I was sure I heard nothing. I leaned against a tree to catch my breath. I closed my eyes and inhaled a choppy breath. I opened my eyes and there he was  
Standing right overtop of me.  
"Joshua?" I exhaled. I blinked and he was right at my face, he was moving to fast. "Joshua?!'" I asked.  
"I told you, I'd come back for you."  
"What are you-" he kissed me like he used to interrupting me.  
"Shh" His cool lips traced my jaw his teeth bit my neck. If his kisses weren't enough to take my breath away his bite finished the job.  
His pointed canines punctured my pale flesh. I could feel my warm blood flowing out of my neck. Just as I thought it was all over a new blood pushed into my neck it pricked at my limbs as the cool new blood charged my body. I waited for unconscious to take me under. Cruel thoughts danced in my head then it all went foggy.  
I woke up in a small damp cavern. The air was musty and smelt like mold. Another wave unconsciousness took over. A couple hours later I woke up to voices. Cool lips pressed against my forehead. I looked into the black eyes.  
" In the morning we hunt."


End file.
